Where were you?
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: A flashback to September 11, 2001. Clark, Chloe, Pete, Lana and Whitney's reaction to what happened
1. Default Chapter

It was September 11 2001. Clark sat next to Pete in 3rd period. Pete passed Clark a note which he read:  
  
Could Miss Stomaphanato talk anymore slower?  
  
Clark laughed and gave it to Chloe who wrote back:  
  
It would take her all day to explain the freaking Spanish Armada!  
  
She passed it back to Pete who laughed  
  
Just then an announcement came on the speaker  
  
"Attention students and staff of Smallville High" Principal Kwan's voice rang out "I have some horrible and shocking news. today, September 11 2001, Two planes have crashed into the twin towers. Please turn your TVs to Channel 28 for more news"  
  
The class looked around at each other, wide eyed. Mrs. Stomaphanato turned on the TV which showed the plane crashing into the twin towers and breaking news. Angela Martin, a girl sitting next to Clark was the first to cry. Whitney, who had failed this class before and had to take it over again, looked over at Lana, who was on the verge of tears. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest.  
  
"All those lives, Whitney" she sobbed "How could something so horrible happen in this country?"  
  
"I don't know, Lana"  
  
He kissed her head and held her in his arms, comforting her.  
  
Pete looked over at Chloe, who had her hands over her mouth in shock, he noticed there were tears in her eyes, which kind of freaked him out. He went over to her seat and put his arm around her.  
  
"I just can't believe this" she said quietly  
  
Clark, who was equally concerned walked over to Chloe  
  
"Hey, are you OK?"  
  
"I don't want to cry in front of you guys" she said  
  
Clark took her hand  
  
"We won't think any less of you" he smiled "Promise"  
  
She smiled and let the tears flow. She rested her head on Pete's shoulder while he stroked her hair. Clark held her hand tighter as she cried. He looked back at Lana and Whitney. He had Lana in his arms. He was whispering something to her, probably telling her everything would be all right.  
  
"God help us all" Chloe said quietly  
  
"Shh" Clark said softly "Everything will be all right" He squeezed her hand "It will be just fine" 


	2. part 2

Clark opened the door to his house  
  
"Mom?" he called "Dad?"  
  
Martha walked over to Clark and without saying a word threw her arms around him.  
  
"Oh Clark, I can't believe what happened today" she said on the verge of tears  
  
He hugged her tighter "I know, Mom, I can't either"  
  
"Oh, Clark, I am just so glad that I have you and your father here with me. Safe at home"  
  
She broke apart for the hug  
  
"Are you hungry, honey?"  
  
He shrugged  
  
"If you are"  
  
They both walked into the kitchen  
  
"It is on every channel, and I do mean every channel, they are saying it is the worst tragedy sense Pearl Harbor"  
  
"Um, mom, can we please stop talking about it?"  
  
She smiled sympathicly  
  
"OK, Clark we won't"  
  
Jonathan came inside  
  
"Friday they are having a candle lit surface in the part for the victims" he told both of them  
  
"OK" Martha said and then cooked dinner for them. None of them brought it up.  
  
Lana walked into her house, Whitney by her side.  
  
"Nell?" she called "Nell?"  
  
Nell walked over to her and Lana ran into her arms.  
  
"Nell!" she cried "Oh God, I still can't believe it"  
  
"Me either sweetie" Nell said hugging Lana. "They are having a candle lit surface for them on Friday in Smallville Park"  
  
"Oh We should go" Lana said, breaking from the hug.  
  
"I should leave" Whitney said "My parents are probably wondering where I am"  
  
Lana walked up to Whitney and kissed him, he kissed her back.  
  
"I love you, Lana" He said to her  
  
"So much, Whitney" She said back  
  
Then he left. After that Lana turned to Nell.  
  
"Aunt Nell, what is going to happen now?"  
  
"I don't know, Lana" Nell said, looking down "Lets just pray for the best"  
  
Chloe walked home where her father was watching the news.  
  
"How could you watch that!!" she screamed at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
He jumped up and looked her.  
  
"Oh Chloe!" He walked over to her and hugged her "I've never seen you like this before"  
  
Chloe cried into his chest "I'm really scared" She sobbed  
  
Pete walked into his house where his mother was.  
  
"Pete" she said "Sit down"  
  
He sat down.  
  
"I guess you heard what happened today"  
  
"Of course I did Mom!"  
  
"Well, on Friday we are having a candle service for the victims of the Twin Towers we have invited a lot of people and our raising money to send to New York"  
  
He smiled at her  
  
"That is great Mom!"  
  
She smiled back at him and took his hand.  
  
"I'm scared now, but I will be brave for you and your father"  
  
The two smiled at each other.  
  
"It will be fine, Mom" Pete said remembering his friend's words "Everything will be all right" 


	3. part 3

Everyone crowded into Smallville Park on Friday. They had there candles lit and held them up to the sky. Luckily there was not anybody from Smallville on the two planes or in the Twin Towers. Everyone gave atleast $5each to send to the Twin Towers fund and there was already almost $700. Which delighted Mrs. Ross, sense she was originally from New York. Clark, Chloe and Pete all stood together in scilence waving their candles in the air.  
  
"Thank your mother for setting this up, Pete" Chloe said  
  
He nodded  
  
"Will do"  
  
Whitney had his arm wrapped around Lana's waist and his other one holding a candle. Lana had her's high above her head. Mrs. Ross went up to the stands and tapped the microphone.  
  
"Attention ladies and gentleman" she said "First let me thank you for participating in the candle lit service for the victims of September 11. I wanted to tell you that between all of your donations we have collected 10 hundred dollars!"  
  
The crowd cheered  
  
"We have all of it to send to The Twin Towers fund in New York City! So thank you so much for all your generous donations!".  
  
Chloe, Pete and Clark were grinning from ear to ear with excitement.  
  
"This is so great! I can't believe this town could raise that kind of money!" Clark exclaimed.  
  
"I know right?" Chloe said excitedly.  
  
They stood with their candles for another half hour and then decided to go for a walk in the park.  
  
"I really don't want to go to war" Chloe said.  
  
"None of us do" Pete said walking beside her.  
  
"God, I thought this country was so safe, and then this happens. It really puts things into perspective, you know?"  
  
"Yeah" Clark said "But it could be worse, we could be living in Iraq"  
  
"Yeah" Chloe took a flower and pulled off the petals.  
  
"Won't go to war, will go to war" she repeated as she pulled each petal off. Pete looked over and laughed.  
  
"What are you doing Chloe?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm playing a game of 'he likes me, he likes me not' but with war as the topic"  
  
Clark laughed.  
  
"That little flower won't determine if we go to war or not"  
  
"It could" Chloe said smiling "This is a very weird town, anything is possible" she picked the last petal off "We won't go to war"  
  
Clark smiled sympathetically at his friend  
  
"Only time will tell, Chloe"  
  
They walked near Lana and Whintey who were sitting under a tree kissing. They broke apart and then just cuddled.  
  
"What is going to happen?" She asked him softly  
  
"I don't know" He told her.  
  
"Nell says to pray for the best" she paused "I really don't want to go to war.. what if you get drafted?"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Lana, this is not the 70's!"  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"I'm serious, Whitney"  
  
He kissed her.  
  
"Shh" he told her "Don't worry about it for now"  
  
Clark watched Lana and Whitney wishing just for a second he could be Whitney. He pushed the thought out of his mind, though. He did not want to be selfish, plus he had two great friends right next to him.  
  
"Yo, Clark! You coming or what?" Pete yelled.  
  
Clark turned around  
  
"Yeah, Pete"  
  
He ran to catch up with Pete and Chloe. The 3 continued their walk.  
  
Lana and Whitney still sat under the tree.  
  
"Its times like these that make you so happy to have the people you love" She said softly  
  
He squeezed her tight "Yeah"  
  
"Don't ever leave me, Whitney" She said to him  
  
"I'll never leave you" He whispered into her ear.  
  
Soon they were kissing. When they broke apart, Whitney looked at his watch  
  
"Lana, it's 9:00, we better leave"  
  
They both got up and walked to back to the park entrance where Clark, Chloe and Pete were already. Lana caught Clark's eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back. 


End file.
